


At Least We Didn't Get Caught: Part 1

by MultiFandom_Fanfiction26



Series: At Least We Didn't Get Caught [1]
Category: Planet of the Apes (2001)
Genre: 18+, Ape/Human Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Underage kids leave now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26/pseuds/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26
Summary: Krull and Maya (My HUMAN Oc) are invited over to dinner, but Maya is in a playful mood...





	At Least We Didn't Get Caught: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance people!!! For a mature audience!!

It was around 9 at night, both Krull and Maya were going to Ari's place for dinner. Krull and Maya met right after the war between ape and human. Finally it was over and they all agreed to live in peace. Maya was apart of one of the villages, the daughter of the chief in fact. She met Krull through Ari. It was definitely not love at first sight. They bumped heads a lot, but then Krull grew the feelings first. When Krull confessed those feelings, Maya was shocked. Not at the fact that this ape liked her, but at fact that after all their fighting he still  _liked_ her.

It took Maya two days straight to get it through her head. Then when the day came, she agreed to go out with him. That date was a win because here they are now, two years later. 

Anyways, as I said before, the two were at Ari's having dinner. During there meal they talked and talked, some about the past and even some about the future. Though Maya felt off. Ever since this morning, she woke up with that tingly feeling between her legs, the same feeling everytime her and Krull... Well you understand. She couldn't shake the feeling off, no matter how hard she tried. In all honesty, she was horny, the whole day. It was really getting to her and now she was frustrated. Sexual frustration, just what she needed while she was spending time at her friends house.

Once Ari left to go put away the dishes, Maya and Krull were left alone at the table. Maya sat in her chair, one of her legs going up and down quickly, trying to get friction down there. That's when Krull noticed and then noticed her eyes were closed.

"Maya? Are you alright?" He asked in his gruff voice.

Maya's eyes opened quickly and she looked at Krull, nodding no slowly. Krull scooted his chair towards her a little bit and placed his hand on her thigh. That did it

"What's-" Krull never got to finished his concerned question, when he got a lap full of Maya.

Krull jumped at the sudden action and looked over to see if Ari was around, then whispered,

"What are you doing?!"

Maya smiled and started to grind her hips against his, slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Krull was in utter shock, he didn't know what to do. He rested his hands on her hips and tried to stop her,

"Maya! Ari could walk in any second!"

Maya smirked and ignored him, continuing what she was doing. Krull kept looking to see if Ari would walk in, then he tried to lightly push Maya off.

"Maya! Quite this nonsense!" He whisper shouted at her.

Maya was about to speak, but stopped when she heard Ari's voice. Krull jumped and tried to move Maya, afraid they would get caught. Maya didn't budge.

"Would you guys like some desert?" Ari asked out.

Maya smirked "Yes please!"

Krull let out a breath of relief, while Maya giggled. After a few seconds Maya went to start grinding her hips against Krull's again, but this time he did stop her.

"Maya! Stop it!" He whispered.

Maya smirked and pushed his hands away and began to grind her hips against his, a little faster and a little harder.

"I know you like it..." Maya whispered in his ear.

Krull couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. It was true, he liked it, but this was a private matter. It was for their bedroom, not there friends dinner table. But all those thoughts left his mind, gosh she drove herself him crazy. Krull noticed she was going faster, her hips move by against his frantically. He looked up at her, seeing her eyes were closed and her back was slightly arched.

"Hey Krull! Did you say you want some desert?"

Krull jumped at Ari's voice. He expected Maya to stop, but she didn't. He mentally growled and quickly gave his friend an answer,

"Y-Yeah." He said loud enough for Ari to hear.

Maya giggled as he stuttered, but that was quickly replaced with a quiet moan. She lifted her dress a little and moved her panties aside, wanting more friction. Krull grunted quietly as she grinding on him faster. Maya gasped and moaned quietly, already feeling her climax near.

Krull gripped her hips and moved her along his hips, faster. Finally Maya gasped and was about to let out a loud moan, but Krull was quick enough to cover her mouth. Maya moaned into his hand, her body shaking from her orgasim. She did a few weak grinds before she fell off his lap and onto her chair. 

She smirked at Krulls face and situated herself on her chair, fixing her panties and dress. She sat straight in her chair, and finally felt relaxed instead of tense and horny. 

Then in came Ari, with three plates of fruit cake. Maya smiled and took her plate, thanking Ari. Was she really pretending like nothing just happened. Krull just stared at Maya, till he heard Ari say his name. Krull cleared his throat and took the plate of desert, nodding in thanks.

Ari smiled and sat down, about to take a bite of her cake. Then she stopped, noticed a wet spot on Krull's pants...

"Krull what's on your pants?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Sorry for my errors! I created a series just for Krull and my Oc Maya. Hope you liked it!


End file.
